


Payment

by jekki_land



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, idk what im doin, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jekki_land/pseuds/jekki_land
Summary: Jaijin is in debt to Jiwon; Jiwon decides to help him pay it off.





	Payment

“Jaijin, are you even listening?”, leaning forward in his chair, a man in a sleek suit stared intently over a table in a room with only a single desk lamp illuminating it.  
“Ah... Yes, Jiwon.” His head snapped back to look at Jiwon, as opposed to his lap; his hands stopped picking at the loose threads on his jeans and he sat as straight as his back would allow him.  
“Do you know how severe of a situation you’re in? You’ve missed three payments and I can’t afford to lose any more because of you.” Jiwon continued to ramble about the amount of debt Jaijin was owed him, which bore him to the point where he started to draw on the back of a receipt, choosing to sketch the lamp, being one of the only things he could see. “I’ll cut you a deal, but only because I’ve known you for a while, okay?” Jaijin raised his eyebrow, signalling for the other to continue on. “Pay me with your body.” A sly sneer spread across Jiwon’s face, but Jaijin was seemingly confused by the proposal.  
“Like with blood donation?” He questioned, tilting his head naively and genuinely.  
“What? No- I-“ Jiwon stammered, used to this, but finding himself unable to explain in this situation. He sighed, “Just let me show you instead.”

Jiwon leaned over the table, crumpling paperwork as he inched closer to Jaijin. Cupping his jaw, he gingerly kissed him, his heart pounding in a way unfit for someone like him. Shocked at first, Jaijin froze, but he quickly became relaxed and closed his eyes, returning the kiss. As he pulled away, Jiwon began to yearn for the room to be brighter. He couldn't look at Jaijin, but there was nowhere else for him to look. At least it hid the reddening of his face.   
"What do you think?" Jiwon smirked, careful not to show a trace of anxiety. He was still holding Jaijin's jaw softly, and at some point had begun to glide his thumb across Jaijin's cheek.   
"What did you just do...?" he muttered, pulling Jiwon's hand away from his face, seemingly shocked but not opposed to what happened. Jiwon walked around the table and pressed Jaijin against the back of the couch.  
"I'll show you again, so pay attention, okay?" Jiwon growled, cradling the back of his head.  
Before Jaijin could even question what was happening, the same soft pair of lips were on his - but this time they were rougher - sucking and nipping on his bottom lip and making him moan open-mouthed into the kiss. Jiwon took this chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, ensuring he could taste the cigarettes and alcohol he'd been having. His mind was hazy, he was bashful on the inside - like a young girl with a crush - but rough on the outside, savouring this moment like it was his last.   
Jaijin was the one to break off the embrace, with his usual childish smile on his face.  
"I'll do it." he said.   
He wanted to do it; paying off his debt was an afterthought.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! I might write more, but I'm not entirely sure...


End file.
